A thumbwheel subassembly includes a thumbwheel and a switch. The thumbwheel may have measurable rotation and depressible input movements, for example, rolling the thumbwheel up, rolling the thumbwheel down and pushing the thumbwheel inwards. A user may inadvertently roll the thumbwheel down while pushing the thumbwheel inwards.